Ironie du sort
by Ilunae
Summary: Dans une société qui glorifiait les alters, ceux qui n'en avait pas n'avaient pas leur place. Izuku se disait qu'au moins, il ne risquait pas de contracter la maladie de Hanahaki.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic sur Hanahaki de ma part. Cette fois-ci avec bakudeku.

Pour le pairing, c'est donc bakudeku avec Shinkami en fond. Il y en aussi un autre avec Todoroki mais, je donne pas de nom.

* * *

Dans une société qui glorifiait les alters, ceux qui n'en avait pas n'avaient pas leur place. C'était ce que son entourage lui avait fait comprendre depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ses camarades qui se moquaient de lui en lui disant qu'il était inutile. Ses professeurs qui lui faisaient bien sentir qu'il n'avait aucun futur. Même sa propre mère ne croyait pas vraiment en lui.

Izuku se disait qu'au moins, il ne risquait pas de contracter la maladie de Hanahaki. Puisqu'elle ne touchait que ceux qui en avaient. Cela devait être le seul avantage à ne pas en avoir.

Tout avait changé suite à sa rencontre avec All Might. Son idole lui avait dit qu'il pouvait devenir un héro et lui avait confié son alter. Tout n'avait pas été facile depuis qu'il avait obtenu One for all. Loin de là. Il avait dû s'entraîner dur avant même de le recevoir.

Quand, il l'avait eu, Izuku n'avait pu maîtriser qu'une infime partie de son alter. Il s'était brisé les os plus de fois que tous ses autres camarades réunis. Ses proches s'étaient beaucoup inquiéter pour lui, surtout sa mère.

Grâce à l'aide d'All Might et de Kacchan, il avait mieux appris à contrôler son alter. Il lui arrivait encore de se blesser mais, Izuku faisait plus attention à son corps. Il était fier des progrès qu'il avait fait depuis son entrée à Yuei.

Ce fut durant sa troisième année, qu'il commença à ressentir des douleurs à la poitrine. Il commença à cracher des pétales de fleur quelques jours plus tard. Ils étaient oranges. La maladie de Hanahaki. Il n'y avait jamais pensé depuis qu'il avait obtenu son alter.

La première fois qu'il cracha des pétales de fleur, Izuku était accompagné d'Aoyama.

"Tout va bien mon ami ?" lui demanda son camarade en posant une main sur son épaule.

Izuku ne répondit pas. Il se contentait de regardait les pétales de fleur qu'il tenait dans la paume de sa main.

"Mais ce sont des pétale de fleur !" dit Aoyama. "Midoriya-kun, tu dois aller à l'infirmerie !"

L'autre adolescent ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et lui saisit le poignet. Izuku, toujours sous le choc, se laissa entraîner sans rien dire.

"C'est bien la maladie de Hanahaki !" lui confirma Recoverygirl.

"Je pensais ne jamais l'avoir !" dit Izuku plus pour lui-même.

"Ton organisme a muté quand tu as reçu One for all ! Ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça si tu as contracté cette maladie !"

Encore une fois, c'était son alter qui se retournait contre lui. Cette fois-ci en lui permettant d'attraper une maladie qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir. Il avait presque envie de rire face à une telle ironie.

Recoverygirl lui prescrit le traitement pour retarder l'évolution de la maladie.

"Cela te donnera le temps de te préparer pour parler avec la personne que tu aimes !"

Aoyama était là quand il sorti de l'infirmerie. Il s'empressa de s'enquérir de son état de santé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Midoriya-kun ?"

"Je ne sais pas !"

"Tu sais, si tu as besoin d'aide pour te déclarer, je suis là ! Je pourrais peut-être t'aider à écrire un poème !"

Se déclarer. C'était l'une des choses qui ne faisaient pas partie des intentions d'Izuku.

"C'est gentil Aoyama-kun mais, je pense que je pourrais me débrouiller seul !"

Se débrouiller seul voulant dire ne rien faire du tout et, ignorer le problème le plus longtemps possible. La maladie disparaîtrait peut-être toute seule. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'Izuku avait eu l'intention de faire mais, tout ne pouvait pas se passer comme il le voulait.

Le lendemain, Aoyama lui posa encore des questions sur son état de santé. Devant le plus de monde possible dont Uraraka et Iida.

"Tu es malade Midoriya-kun ?" lui demanda Iida.

"C'est rien !" dit Izuku pour tenter de le rassurer. "C'est juste Hanahaki !"

"Juste Hanahaki ?" s'écria Uraraka. "Deku-kun, tu peux en mourir si tu ne fais rien !"

Izuku était déjà au courant de ça. Il savait très bien ce qui pouvait arriver s'il n'avouait pas ses sentiments ou s'il ne subissait pas l'opération. Il n'avait juste pas envie d'y penser.

"Je... J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir un peu !"

"Très bien !" lui dit Uraraka. "Mais n'attends pas trop longtemps pour aller parler à Bakugou-kun !"

Comment son amie avait pu deviner qu'il était amoureux de Kacchan ? Il avait peur de connaître la réponse à cette question.

"En tout cas, on sera là toujours là pour t'aider, mon ami !"

"Oui ! N'hésite pas à venir nous voir si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un !" confirma Iida.

"Merci !"

Ce fut Ashido qui lui apprit que Shinsou était dans la même situation que lui. Il décida donc d'aller le voir pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas le seul à être malade.

"Je compte subir l'opération !"lui annonça son camarade.

"Ce ne serait pas plus simple pour toi d'aller te déclarer à Kaminari-kun ?"

Il était sans doute mal placé pour dire cela à Shinsou mais, ils étaient très proches tout les deux. Izuku était sûr que son camarade avait plus de chance que lui.

"Je ne pense pas, non !" fut la réponse de son camarade qui de toute évidence n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer.

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire opérer !"

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'oublier Kacchan. Il l'avait toujours admiré depuis qu'il était enfant. Même quand ce dernier le rabaissait, le rejetait ou l'humiliait, Izuku avait continué de se sentir attiré par ce qu'il dégageait. Il était l'une de ses sources d'inspiration, son image de la victoire, son héro. Comment il pourrait devenir un héro s'il oubliait l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour lui ?

"Je ne peux pas l'oublier !"

"Est-ce que tu comptes aller te déclarer à Bakugou dans ce cas ?"

Ça non plus, il ne pouvait pas le faire. Leur relation avait beaucoup évolué depuis leur première année. Izuku pouvait enfin dire qu'ils étaient redevenus amis. Kacchan l'aidait pour son entraînement en lui donnant des conseils. C'était à lui qu'il pouvait se confier au sujet de One for all.

Izuku n'avait pas envie de tout gâcher à cause de ses sentiments pour lui. Parce qu'il savait très bien que Kacchan ne le verrait jamais plus que comme un ami. C'était pour cela qu'Izuku ne savait pas du tout quoi faire.

Il n'avait pas parlé avec All Might de son état, se disant qu'il n'allait pas ennuyer l'ancien héro avec cela. Il fut donc étonné quand son mentor se décida à lui en parler de lui-même.

"Est-ce que tu as parlé avec le jeune Bakugou ?"

"Parler de quoi ?"

"De tes sentiments pour lui ! Je te rappelle que si tu ne fais rien ton état de santé risque d'empirer et que tu peux en mourir !"

"Comment vous savez ?" demanda Izuku avec des yeux ronds.

"Recoverygirl me tient informé de ton état de santé comme tu es mon héritier ! Pour ton entraînement, j'ai besoin de savoir ce genre de choses !"

"Oh !"

"Je peux comprendre que tu as peur mais, il faut que tu en parles avec lui !"

"Je vais essayer !"

Comme il l'avait promis à All Might, Izuku essaya d'aller voir Kacchan pour lui parler. Sa tentative se solda par échec. Une fois en face de lui, il se dégonfla et l'invita à venir faire une partie de jeux vidéo avec lui.

Todoroki aussi avait contracté la maladie. Comme il ne faisait jamais rien tout le monde, il crachait des pétales de deux fleurs différentes. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'une personne mais, de deux. Lui qui croyait que sa situation était compliquée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?"

"Leur parler !" répondit Todoroki sans la moindre hésitation.

"Leur parler ?" répéta Izuku. "Juste comme ça !"

"Oui ! Je pense qu'il vaut mieux être honnête et leur expliquer la situation ! C'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir ! Je pense que tu devrais faire la même chose avec Bakugou !"

Izuku aurait bien voulu pouvoir avoir autant d'assurance que lui. Comment son ami pouvait être aussi calme dans une situation pareille. Rien que l'idée de parler avec Kacchan l'angoissait.

En tout cas, il souhaitait bon courage aux deux personnes à qui Todoroki devait parler. Son ami ignorait ce que le mot tact voulait dire. Il se demandait comment elles allaient réagir. Lui ne pourrait partager pas son Kacchan avec quelqu'un d'autre.

A cette pensée, il eut envie de se donner une baffe. Comment il pouvait l'appeler son Kacchan alors qu'il n'était pas capable de lui avouer ses sentiments ?

Le temps passait, son état empirait et, il ne savait toujours pas comment aborder le sujet avec Kacchan.

"Tu dois aller parler avec Bakugou-kun !" lui dit Iida après l'une de ses crises de toux.

"Je sais mais, j'ai peur !"

"Midoriya-kun, je comprends mais, tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi ! Personne ne veut te voir mourir !"

Izuku était sûr que cette fois, la douleur dans sa poitrine n'avait rien à voir avec sa maladie. Ses amis s'inquiétaient encore pour lui et, c'était de sa faute.

"Je ne sais pas comment lui en parler !"

"Tu peux toujours commencer par lui parler de ton état de santé !"

"Je ne sais pas !"

"Midoriya-kun ! Bakugou est ton ami !" lui dit Iida en posant sa main sur son épaule. "Tu le connais depuis plus longtemps que n'importe qui d'autre ! Tu penses vraiment qu'il te blesserait intentionnellement ?"

"Je... Tu as raison, Iida-kun ! Je vais lui parler !"

Il devait croire en Kacchan. Son ami d'enfance avait changé. Il n'était plus même qu'il avait été quand ils étaient au collège. S'il le rejetait, il ne chercherait pas à l'humilier. Dans ce cas, Izuku serait obligé de subir l'opération. Il ne voulait pas l'oublier mais, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il devait toujours devenir un héro.

Il se décida donc à aller voir Kacchan. Il choisit de lui parler en soirée. De cette façon, il aurait toute la nuit pour pleurer si cela se passait mal avec son ami.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux le nerd ?"

"Je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'important !"

"Si tu veux mais dépêche-toi ! Je dois me coucher tôt !" dit Kacchan en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Izuku se retint pour ne pas rire. Kacchan ne changerait jamais sur certains points.

"Bien, en fait je souffre de la maladie de Hanahaki !"

Kacchan ne parut même pas surpris par ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

"Ouais, j'en ai entendu parler ! T'as pas de chance ! Maintenant que tu as un alter, il faut que tu tombes malade !"

"Oh ! Je ne pensais pas que tu savais ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?"

Là-dessus, Kacchan lâcha un rire.

"Hé ! Je ne suis pas ces fouines de la classe ! Je mets pas mon nez dans les affaires des autres, moi ! Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?"

"Ben... Je ne sais pas comment avouer mes sentiments en fait !"

La réponse de Kacchan ne se fit pas attendre.

"T'es un héro, non ? T'as qu'à l'exploser avec tes sentiments !"

Cette fois-ci, Izuku ne put s'empêcher de rire. Kacchan était toujours égal à lui-même. En tout cas, il lui avait donné la motivation nécessaire pour se déclarer. Il allait exploser Kacchan avec ses sentiments.

"Très bien ! C'est ce que je vais faire !" dit Izuku en serrant les poings. "Kacchan, je t'aime !"

"Ouais, voilà ! Comme..." fit Kacchan avant de s'interrompre. "Que ? De quoi ?" demanda il les yeux écarquillés.

"Kacchan, je t'aime !"

"Tu es sérieux ?"

"Oui, je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime..."

Izuku aurait encore continuer si Kacchan ne l'avait pas interrompu.

"Oulà, c'est bon ! Du calme ! Ça va, j'ai compris !"

"Et donc..."

"Et donc, je... J'ai..." Kacchan se passa une main dans ses cheveux. "J'ai peut-être des sentiments pour toi aussi !"

"Peut-être ?"

"Ouais, ça va j'en suis sûr ! Ça te va comme ça ?"

"Oui !" répondit Izuku tout sourire.

Kacchan ne lui avait peut-être pas dit directement mais, il avait compris. Il pouvait comprendre s'il avait encore du mal à exprimer ses sentiments. Il pouvait attendre. Ils avaient le temps pour ça.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
